Light fixtures provide a source of light to illuminate dark environments. A light fixture, or luminaire, can be constructed from a light source placed in contact with a cover directing light from the light source into an environment. In some cases, the luminaire can be dropped from a ceiling to provide down light onto a working surface. Because the luminaire is dropped relative to the ceiling, however, the light emitted by the luminaire may not reach regions of the ceiling immediately above the luminaire. This may create a “cave” effect of a dark region on the ceiling above the luminaire, which may be displeasing to users.